


弥赛亚多CP之吻在22处的含义

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Amane Yasuchika/Misu Kimitoshi, Amane Yasuchika/Shogo Guen Amane, Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Kogure Jun, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren, Ariga Ryou/Salyut, Dr.Ten/Yuuri Kaito, Gojou Souma/Shiba Shuusuke, Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Honami Harei/Miike Mayo, Ichijima Harumi/Kamikita Ryuuji, Kaidou Eiri/Mitsumi Haku, Kumoi Ren/Kagami Itsuki, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou, Oikawa Subaru/Honami Harei, Shirasaki Mamoru/Takano Yuuta, Shirasaki Mamoru/Yuuri Kaito, Sono Yukihito/Hinamori Senju, Tatara Momose/Hinamori Senju





	1. 1-11 题

1.发：思慕（三栖&周）

如今他又一次见到了周。那个不辞而别留下纸条的离开，现在刹时被缩短不见。  
三栖坐在床边看着对方昏睡的面庞，之前气的，急的，担心的，全都爆发不出来。因为他理解，所以现在回来就好。经过那么多日月的相处，他如今意识到自己呼唤对方名字的声音越来越温柔，加入的感情也越来越多。  
他俯下身贴近，对方却没有察觉。这或许是最好的，三栖并不善于把这种心思表达出来。所以他用指腹抚摸上对方略微凌乱的发丝，悄然把唇贴了上去。  
不知是他的手，还是周的头发，而或者距离周的眼角太近。先前泪水的味道似乎也成为一种信息，默默飘入三栖的鼻间。男人闭上眼直到起身才叹出口气，将周的眼泪都留在了脑海里。

2.额：祝福/友谊（百濑&雏森）

百濑第400次打开那个房间的门。  
在他们四人全部支离破碎后的第400天，他也坚持来探望。  
他第400次收起早就练习习惯的笑容和说话方式，为躺在床上的人淡淡汇报第400天的日子。  
可以说的话以及吐露的想法，都被积淀起来，在脑中越压越沉。可他开不动口，甚至发现如果有朝一日对方还能醒来，他也许到时候就说不出来了，因为都不知道从哪里说起好。  
那就干脆不说了吧。所以他汇报完，像是完成了一个任务，又像是坚持让自己以此抱着祝福与祈祷，印上只有他们两个人知道的时代。  
句号被他以轻吻的形式落在对方的额头上，同一个位置堆积的第400个吻下，那张脸越来越消瘦苍白，却毫无反应。  
“我明天也来看你，雏森。晚安。”

3.脸：憧憬（有贺&小暮）

有贺抬手一把抓住想要溜走的小暮，认真观察的眼神在常人眼里倒是意外的严厉可怕。而小暮这位总是一丝不苟过度认真的性格，此时努力保持场合尊重的脸上，也露出点因逃不掉而慌张的小表情。  
“你这次又看到了什么？”有贺面对这位听话努力认真的后辈实在是气不起来，百般无奈外加自己的羞耻心令他一开口气势弱了不少，却依旧使劲板着张脸。  
不善于撒谎，也觉得不该冲对方撒谎。小暮暂短的避开目光，却仍然保持回报的站姿，“有贺前辈最近在学习如何展现男人的魅力，并且按照杂志上模特姿势进行摆拍。”  
尴尬的沉默吞噬了周围几秒钟，有贺硬生生从其中挣扎出来，尽可能不露声色的把问题转移开，“为什么你那么在乎我的事？”  
“因为有贺前辈既优秀，又强大，还很帅气，脸也——…”  
“脸怎么了？”  
小暮咽了下口水回头望去，有贺一副等着答案的样子站在近处，仍然前辈导师的姿态，完全不容他逃避。  
所以这位新任候补生顿了几秒，才把这句补充完，“很好看。所以我想多了解一下，不，多看一下。”  
“我的脸…有么？”不知道怎么话题中心突然抓到了这点上，读不出有贺是开心还是惊异，只是抬手抹了抹下巴。随后他扫了眼周围确认无人后，这才压低声音满脸严肃的征求小暮的意见，“脸好看的话，摆什么造型合适？或者换个问题，一般人对这种人有什么行动和反应？”  
“行动和反应…吗？”小暮不假思索的顺着话题下去，竟然努力为对方思考起来。随后找到答案似的仰起头，如实汇报，“虽然想到了，但却不知妥不妥。”  
“无妨。”  
“大概是这样吧——”说着，他上去很快亲了下有贺的脸，轻快到啄出了响声。  
于是尴尬的气氛顿时铺天盖地压上来，不擅长表情的两个人都石化了………….

4.耳：诱惑（芹泽&珀）

小时候拥抱的温度，如今变了。  
思念的心却没有改变，但疼痛却变了。  
“和我一起吧。”  
珀期待的心情，和拒绝的心情重合，大概那就是同“甜”相反的味道吧？  
扣不下扳机。即使哥哥近在眼前，说着让他杀掉自己的话，可是他仍然挣扎着。只是唯独他不能为此让另一个人死去。所以他也无法跟随眼前人的话。  
芹泽越来越近，最后靠在珀的肩头。枪横在他们中间，硬生生抵在他们身前，戳在心头。曾经小时候拥抱牵手的距离，此时坚硬生痛。  
“珀。和我一起走吧。”  
哥哥低语呼唤的名字，响在弟弟的耳畔。太过靠近，好似擦碰在了耳廓上。温度和柔软，霎那间回忆起小时候躲避家长后，彼此耳语安抚的日子。  
只是如今那张嘴里传来的呼吸，不再留有糖果的气息。  
是苦的。  
苦涩的。

5.鼻梁：亲近/玩笑（飒真&柊介）

柊介睁开眼时被吓了一跳，因为飒真的脸靠得太近，占据了他全部视野。就连呼吸的温度都能感觉，好似飒真的温度会形成薄薄的一层白雾证明在他的镜片上。  
“你做什么？”下意识用手扶了下眼镜，柊介努力淡定的询问自己的弥赛亚。  
而飒真只是隐藏狼狈，咧嘴笑着缩了缩脖子，摆出副让他猜的神情毫不遮掩的对上眼。  
此时的距离，柊介能看到他全部的表情，却意识到自己竟然会想别开目光。这不是逃避，而是他读懂了对方刚才的想法。所以无意识的抬手捂住自己的嘴巴，总觉得往日矜持的表情好似逐渐瓦解。  
飒真也不多隐瞒，知道被发现，也就继续死皮赖脸的再次靠近。  
“你弄花了我的眼镜，”柊介藏在手背后方说着违心的拒绝。剥下边缘侵染白雾的镜框，难得如此小题大做。  
却不想飒真抓住时机，按住他的手压盖在嘴上，反而抬高身亲了他的鼻梁。随后这位爽朗的青年得意洋洋的冲他眨眨眼，“我就想着你镜框藏起的地方哪日有机会可以让我亲亲看呀。”

6\. 脸颊：亲近亲热/满足感（白崎&淮斗）

推开门踏出房间久违的第一步，外界带来着压抑，重力，还有刺眼。但淮斗却将其统统顶在肩头，向着护奔去。  
他在呼吸外界的空气，不论是夹杂着尘埃，还是带着花树的味道，都显得有些久远。可等他对上护那双吃惊的眼睛后，担心后却又露出夹杂着无数心情是笑意，淮斗觉得身体不论堆积着怎么样的压力沉重，他现在脚步和肩膀都很轻。  
那天晚上护最后一次给他做了晚饭，他们即将去往另一个地方。护拉着他并排坐在桌子前，桌椅的高度也变得新鲜。那日的面也打出了一个双黄蛋，淮斗追逐护也要往自己碗里再打一颗蛋的动作，随后把自己的双黄蛋挖了一颗黄放在了护碗里。  
“这样一起吃饭，真是久违了。”护如太阳笑着安抚还在不适应期的淮斗。随后望着突然乖巧少话的淮斗，他揉了揉对方的头，“今天会吃的很好吧。”  
“很好吃，”淮斗腼腆的细语。  
“一如既往？”  
“今天，格外。”  
忽然刘海被撩起，淮斗眼里看到护无泪却交杂很多话语的面容。随后温度拉近覆盖，护的唇亲了亲他的发烫的脸。  
“谢谢。”

7\. 唇：爱情（珀&锐利）

毕业后再度重逢的两人，又一次并排坐在电脑桌前摸着资料，协助新的后辈们。只不过一回到日本就立马购买了自己心爱零食品牌的珀，硬生生拿糖纸包装隔开了他们俩。  
桌子上一片狼籍，也是久违的经典画面。锐利本来早已习惯并试图无视，可对方吃完随手丢的包装却恰好丢在锐利这一次，甚至滚在他的鼠标旁，妨碍了他的操作。  
“喂，不要瞎丢！”终于不耐烦的他，操着珀好久没听到的抱怨声，皱着眉头把糖纸抓起来就朝珀甩去。  
珀接住滚落到衣服上的垃圾，无辜的睁大眼睛盯着一旁盯着屏幕明显不打算继续搭理这堆垃圾山的锐利。随后抓起一块夹心棉花糖递过去，但早已熟知他的锐这回不等他问，瞄到他动作时就甩了句，“不要。”  
“老生气对成长不好。虽然已经过生长年龄。”  
“吵死啦。”锐利赌气的把键盘敲得啪啪响，根本没转脸看过去。  
忽然一包明治巧克力又举过来，包装边戳到他嘴角。被扎了一下的锐利立刻吃惊又不耐烦的皱着眉头看来，往后缩了缩避开巧克力，并一把抓下来。  
“我都说我不吃——”  
跟来的不止巧克力，还有珀。巧克力被他下意识捏在掌心，嘴巴却没躲开，又被填满。  
珀的吻甜甜的。装着巧克力的苦，盛着草莓的香，还有奶油的浓。锐利动动嘴唇回应上去，把这些味道都含了下去。  
分开后他才觉得对方真是越来越狡猾，可珀也不否决的冲他满意的笑，也就没法气。  
“别以为这样我就不会让你收拾。”  
“我也没想过。”  
两人再度相视几秒，随后同时笑出来。锐利把手里的巧克力砸了过去，却被轻柔的接住，只可惜都有些快开始化了。  
“说真的，你倒是学会收拾一下屋子吧。”  
“不可能。”

8\. 喉：欲求（穗波&万夜）

他看着昏睡在白色床榻上的万夜，似乎又发现了光。  
他又一次见到了他的太阳，纯白帘布后的空间再次成为了两个人的世界。  
所以穗波撩起水袖，难耐的俯下身。万夜的气息时隔许久有所陌生，却仍挡不住他本质的力量。但他还不能碰触那张唇，所以渴求的亲吻了对方象征成长而隆起的喉结。  
发光发热，那是穗波的心。  
随后他躺了下来，就在万夜身边。侧身靠近，凝视那张毫无防备变得平静的侧颜。  
就像当年活下来的自己睁开眼，于数十尸体中第一眼看到却是旁边闭眼躺着的万夜，那副躯体为他挡住了可怕的画面。  
他一直望着，直到万夜的睫毛烁动，睁开。只有他们俩在呼吸，靠得如此之近。  
然后，他的太阳升起了。

9\. 脖子：执着（有贺&Salyut）

“有贺凉。怎样，我记住你了。”  
从审讯室口门抬脚进来的人有贺也不是不记得，像是代替那张漂亮却肆虐的容貌，流入的北方寒风也顺着阴暗的楼道从那人身后钻进来。  
“我想你也不用我在做自我介绍了吧。”对方用毫无语法错误并且相当清晰的日文发音对他乐着，把手提箱放在桌子上。  
Salyut。有贺脑中调出眼前人的名字。  
与此同时对方已经绕道捆着他的椅子旁，用手摸了摸连着在他身上的仪器所拉出的导线。  
Salyut没有刘海遮挡的那侧眼睛漂亮的冷艳，嘴角却带着不同色调的笑意，似乎遇到了久违期盼的人。  
“上次那么令我愉快，这次也希望能一样。”距离上次留下的话，再一次的相遇说迟也不迟，却也没有太早。  
Salyut审视不开口看向他的有贺，并不吃惊的弯腰下。为了刺激，也为了挑起厌恶混乱判断。北方的间谍歪头绕开铐在有贺额头上的电极器材，舌尖划过颈部大动脉的位置，收手同时还戏弄的亲了口。  
这成功引起有贺的不适，瞪来余光同时有贺也想甩头撞Salyut的脸，可惜被早已料到的间谍轻巧避开。  
Salyut只是好笑的结束了闹剧，重新坐回桌子对面，打开了装满各种药物和刑具的手提箱。他翘起腿，仰头拨开刘海，舒服的靠在了椅背上。  
“这次虽有点不一样，但也让我们聊的愉快吧，有贺凉。”

10\. 脊背：确认（雏森&小暮）

绷带一次次绕过结实却不能说完全健壮的身体，把前前后后的几道结痂的骇人伤口遮挡。  
雏森格外细心的为小暮更换绷带。当他发现后背最深的伤口又因今日对方过激冲动的行为而裂开时，他暗自叹了口气，暂停动作拿起纱布给对方止血。  
“不用这样做也可以，”或许位置关系，耳后什么都能听到。小暮挤出的话冷冷泼给为他换药包扎的人。“反正没有我，还有——”  
“还有成千上万个可以遇到你的人，对吧？你就想说这个吧？”雏森接了话也算是打断，然而手里小心翼翼的动作却没停止，目光也没偏离出错。  
小暮顿时如同被惹毛无措的刺猬，狼狈还有羞耻以及痛苦在他脸上凝聚成五味陈杂的表情，说不出话后竟猛然回来看来。  
“别动，”雏森捕捉到气氛，可也不可避免。他装作轻松似的抓住对方的肩膀想控制眼前人冷静，却被甩开。小暮起身，绷带卷掉在地上，从他身上交缠零落的白色拉出很长一条。  
“那就不要管了！”吼出的同时，挥手却不巧拍掉了雏森手里的纱布。  
“小暮！“雏森不得不从床上跃起，试图控制对方。小暮并非是喜欢争吵叫喊的类型，只不过压力与烦心事实在是逼得他太紧。  
嘴巴说不过雏森，身上也并非真心希望伤害对方。最终小暮被雏森反手控制，压在了床上。可没有话语继续冲洗下来，反而只是沉默和安静，房间留下小暮颤抖的呼吸。  
雏森从上方凝视对方眼镜都被甩掉的侧脸，内心种种情绪无处发泄。此时他望见没处理好的伤口，血已经滑落，染湿下方刚缠的绷带。  
没有手的他便低头用舌头将其舔掉，血腥味蔓延在口腔，却哪有他心底苦涩？  
这份温和却让小暮绷紧激动的身体冷却，逐渐松弛些许。确认这点的雏森柔和的表情，又轻吻了对方脊背上隐隐作痛的伤口，给予了对方肯定。  
“我的弥赛亚，仅仅是现在这个，不是任何一个。”

11.胸：所有（Dr.Ten&淮斗）

抵达北方的基地后，男人脱下防寒的外套，重新披上他不愿舍弃的白大褂。双手插在兜里，如同在自己熟悉的实验室里般，毫无芥蒂的踱步过这个新环境。  
他来到崭新宽阔的房间，查看上面安排人为他运输的物品货物，最终满意的驻足在比一人都高的好似巨大铁棺的运输装置跟前。  
按下密码，门自动打开，内部冰冻的寒气瞬间化作瘆人的白雾冲出。而在飘散过后的装置内部，一个身材略微消瘦的青年，一丝不挂的静静沉睡其中。  
好比葬入棺木中的木乃伊，青年就保持站立的姿势闭着眼一动不动，附着白霜的肌肤苍白到几乎要透明。额前被剃掉的刘海下，露出一整条绕过头颅的缝合线。让他看似仿佛失去技能的机器人，冰冷僵硬的被安放其中。  
“你和necromancer旅行的还好吗，悠里淮斗？”年轻的科学家幽幽的自语，却根本不期待回复。“你现在还能产生出什么样心情，我很好奇。”  
随后他抬手抚摸过对方刺骨的脸颊，自然棺中的人连睫毛也没动一下。于是男人靠上去，将嘴唇贴上青年赤裸的胸膛，挂着对于杰作怀有满足的笑意而深呼吸，眼底没有任何情绪引起的波动。  
Dr.Ten，没有捕捉到任何心跳的声音。


	2. 12-22 题

12.手臂：恋慕（有贺&间宫）

“立姿因为没有依托，所以需要克服全身的摇晃。这点我想前辈教的你也都记得。”  
“是。”  
为了练习狙／击枪的射击，这回训练后有贺少见爽快答应了间宫单独练习的请求。毕竟按照自己曾经的经历，这种事他擅长许多。  
他从后方监视辅导间宫，但保证自己不会压迫到对方的肩膀和手臂。他从对方的肩后看过，试图以对方的高度与视角确认瞄准，外侧的胳膊弯曲后以半支架的存在拖住对方狙击枪前端，调整高度位置。  
他说话时，呼吸轻轻擦过间宫的耳廓，把耳畔的发丝撩起。他很想知道，那双为音乐而生的耳朵里，到底是否能因为他的呼吸而判断出他的心情呢？  
他同救赎过他的人靠得如此之近，即使对方并不知道。  
他从来不和别人如此靠近过，除非为了铲除目标主动接近，而或者进行肢体接触的搏斗。  
可他当初料不到会在这里遇到间宫，更料不到会和对方成为弥赛亚。他们接触，靠近，交谈，甚至像现在这样近到连呼吸都能在对方身上撩起一丝波动。  
他松开手让对方保持住端枪的姿势，好让自己审视对方的全身。同时对方的味道远去，深吸了一口高楼屋顶的空气，震惊了自己。  
枪声轰然响起，后坐力大到不行。间宫虽然稳了许多，可还是被推出去，抓着枪后退半步。子弹虽然射到他们在远处安置的靶子，也打在了边缘。  
有贺敞开抱着的胳膊，从后方一把扶住了间宫的双肩。两个人默了半晌，等间宫刚要垂下枪口回头说声对不起，有贺全在他冒出第一个音的时，抬手把他的枪口举回了原位，“继续吧。”  
他又看不到间宫的脸了，因为间宫听话的把脸投回前方。有贺却无法松开手，他觉得手下的肩膀如此僵硬，甚至刚才后坐力的震动还镶嵌在肌肉下嗡鸣。  
这个善于稳稳架起小提琴的肩头与手臂，此时却为了操起武器射杀目标而绷紧，承受者枪带来的冲击。可是皆是如此，有贺还是能看到当年的画面。这位演奏者，弹奏着小提琴，好似此时这把枪也不存在，能看到琴的影子。  
有贺不禁低头，借着他压身瞄准的姿势，禁不住的将唇贴上对方上臂。那里还有制服的皮革，厚度与硬度都与间宫不一样。  
不过他立马意识到自己做了什么，在间宫瞥过来时，他已经抬起头将那个充满感情的行为藏起。随后他托起间宫的手臂，试图从刚才的吻里找到其他借口。  
“你在抖，”他这样对间宫说。随后什么都没发生。

13.手腕：欲望（小太郎&万夜）

万夜在疼痛里醒来，流窜过神经的痛觉，像是钻入骨髓当中，器官的呼吸拉扯每一块肌肉，仿佛把他整个人往里挤压，使得他干涸的喉咙喘息出轰鸣声，震动头骨，把要溶解的身体强行的提起。  
他被迫挺气身子绷住进，吞下差点流出来的呜咽。随后他在睁眼不见五指的漆黑房间里，摸住手边的被子塞入嘴里。咬了两口后，他憋着口气侧过身，将自己瘦小的身体蜷缩起来。  
他才不记得做了怎么样的梦，却记得刚才突然插入的疼痛，硬是让他睁开眼也没看到任何事物。可是他下意识吞没的呻吟，正是为了不去影响真正的光。  
小太郎睡在对面的床，过重的呼吸能听到。平稳，均匀，今日的训练他也格外的努力。  
那是黑夜的太阳。这个房间里的光。  
万夜不希望惊醒他，因此才能每日彻夜熬过身体的疼痛，挣扎到清晨黎明。  
今夜又要几点睡着呢？万夜不清楚。他挺过这一波后，耳朵都开始嗡嗡作响，大脑晕眩着，强迫他苦命的深呼吸，埋藏起声音，坚持寻找节奏。  
就这样，在疼痛停下后，他盯着看不见的天花板愣了几秒。随后不得不起身下地，后背汗湿的衣服猜从他背上剥离，凉快些许。  
他赤脚踩过地面，然后蹲下。最终他靠在了小太郎的床边，安安静静的坐着。  
稍微歪头，竟然有东西碰到了他的鼻翼。是小太郎从床边垂出的手。  
小太郎没有醒，睡得很沉，呼吸的节奏也没改变。万夜拉开了一毫米，借助适应黑暗的眼睛，隐约勾勒出小太郎毫无防备虚握的手。  
独自醒来的这一夜，他又想到自己的愿望。  
他想要告诉的人就睡在一旁，此时却也听不到。  
小小的神痛苦的伸出手，谨慎的拿指尖碰触小太郎的手腕，轻轻托起。  
“求你杀死我吧，小太郎…”他合上颤抖煽动的睫毛，用嘴轻触小太郎的手腕，仿佛希望把想法灌输进入。“用这双手…”  
安静一秒一秒的包围他，宣判他的话被终止。  
随后他听到小太郎不一样的呼吸声，还有翻动的声音。  
“御池…？你在干嘛啊。”小太郎醒了，为万夜在床边而吃惊。而在他注意到之前，万夜早已松开他的手腕，小太郎只是浑然不知的收了回来。  
随后黑暗里听到小太郎坐起来的声音，万夜立马就藏起来了刚才呈现的痛苦。“没什么，就是起来去了个厕所。”趁着黑暗里对方看不到，万夜仅用声音加班成平时的样子，随后快速爬回床上，翻身胡乱盖上被子，“晚安。”

14.手背：敬爱（淮斗&春斗）

《春斗。》电子合成的声音波动后，富有人格的嗓音忽然从屏幕中的雪花里冒出来。  
《春斗！》富有感情，强烈震动，就像是要从屏幕里出来一样。  
这个实验室每个电脑都在闪动，统统把那个声音的感情呈现出来，《终于见到你了，春斗！你还活着！》  
“是啊。”  
回应这个声音的人就站在实验室的中央，穿着北方的制服，表情却不和过去记忆力的不同。  
他抬头扫过那些屏幕。不惊异，也不畏惧，却也不好奇，因为他都知道了。  
而他身前横摆着一个巨大的液体槽，里面安静躺着的人同他五官有几分相似。身体彻底浸泡其中，根本没有呼吸气泡升起。  
安静的躯体赤裸苍白，没有心跳，没有任何生命的痕迹，甚至连维持生命用的那些仪器插管也根本没有出现，完整得令人惊异。  
只是那张干净的脸上，头发已经为了手术而剃光。光滑的头颅前，一道割开过的缝合线萦绕成圈，如同枷锁似的套在青年的头上，把两边相连接。  
池边的人安静的看着与自己有血缘特征的躯体，根本没有情绪上过度的波动。他伸手捞起液体中的手，唯独那个部分与自己接触。冰冷，而湿硬，似乎过度碰触就会破碎腐烂，以至于他必须弯下腰靠近以防止更大幅度地弯曲。  
他安静的亲了亲那只手的手背，回应出的话却不再同投影照片里那样留有感情，  
“终于见到你了，哥哥。”

15.掌心：恳求/情愿（白崎&高野）

高野听到警报时，实习工作还没结束。如此安静的坐在办公室里工作，是他曾经在警校报志愿时从来没想过的。此时人员惊恐纷纷，他反而格外冷静，帮着周围人从办公室里疏导出去。  
但他的心比不会和普通上班族那样安分，因为他能察觉到这次事件气氛不对劲。于是他离开人群，向着此时职业不该去的地方跑去。  
而他不敢相信的看到一道身影跑从尽头奔过，这让他忘记了之前想的所有事，一路追赶。  
其实他并不打算多掺和进去，毕竟自己什么装备都没有，只能拖后腿造成麻烦。可即使如此明白，他还是在附近等待，因为他无论如何都想见一面。  
过了段时间那个人的任务完成，接着提着箱子快步穿过已经没了员工的大楼楼道。高野深吸一口气，从岔口插到了那人面前。  
忽然警觉举起的枪口地上自己的脸，高野却没本能的避开。他站在那里，分开的双脚稳稳撑住自己。  
眼前的那张脸有了动摇，吃惊与慌乱，还有内疚与尴尬。枪口放下，却谁也没能说话。  
几秒后，高野反而第一个有了反应。他望着那人于很久之前碰面时有所不同的衣服，盈溢的心情令他忽然乐起来。  
可对面的人却不知所措，沉默安静的样子压制着所有情绪和话语。看似冷静，实则痛到不行。嘴角的颤抖猜不出最终是要上扬，还是要下垂。结果无法回应高野的笑容，抿到了一起。  
很快，那个人迈起步，还是沉默的绕过高野打算离去。只是这次高野没有错过机会，立刻抬手按住了对方肩膀。  
对方拒绝似的侧开肩头抬起手，竖起的掌心隔开他们，做出了制止的动作。“对不起。我想你认错——”  
“又要说你不是白崎了吗？我又认错了吗？”高野没太多生气，没有怨恨，没有不满，只是相当平静，甚至夹杂了一声笑意。他抬手捉住对方的掌心，没有让吃惊的人抽回手。  
随后高野仰起头，如舒解自己想法似的深吸口气，“那麻烦你再帮我转告一次吧。就说，我说的话实现了。我说过也许还会在哪里重逢，就真的实现了。”  
高野深吸一口气，接着把沉重的额头抵在那人的掌心，用捉住他的手按压，试图把那份温度在自己身前留下更长时间。  
吸入的空气帮他压下变调的嗓音，随后他仰起脖子将嘴唇按压在那人的手心。“所以这次我想说：如果下次能遇到的话，想和他好好面对面一次。”  
贴着他的手，忽然不再绷紧。手指弯曲，温和在他手里反过来握住。  
高野的手被对方牵着垂下。隔开他们的东西没了，回过头来的人同他四目相对。  
果然是那张脸，但现在却抱着诸多感情，努力对他笑了下。  
沙哑的喉咙流出覆满感情的话，那个人真真正正的看着他，就连瞳孔的颜色都清晰分明。  
“传达到了。谢谢。”  
高野觉得，自己似乎又要哭了。

16.指尖：赞赏（有贺&加加美）

“我来帮你了，凉！”  
那份笑容如同刺眼的阳光。  
加加美依旧同有贺配合完美。毕业后第一次重逢，他们并肩，把后背交给对方。完全遗忘掉往日任务的疲倦，许久未能如此灿烂的笑过。  
等结束汇报上去后，竟然没立马接到下个任务的指示。  
他们都知道“任务”这东西从不分时间场合，不知何时就会找上门，将他们宝贵的碰面机会粉碎。所以两个人二话没说，赶紧去找地方喝了一杯。  
“一杯就够了，伊月。”总是为下个任务做好准备的有贺，在确保能随时清醒的出动后，便劝阻许久未见的弥赛亚。一杯根本不够他们喝的，所以并不尽兴，可他还是按下加加美的手，没让他点第二杯。  
加加美撅撅嘴，却笑得美滋滋。他乖乖听话放下手，但笑嘻嘻的盯着老搭档不动。  
被看得有些别扭，有贺没由来的轻咳一声。“怎么了？”  
“就好久没听你叫我名字了，凉。对吧，凉。我很开心。”故意加了好几声名字，像是叫不够似的，加加美笑得和孩子一样。  
有贺不知道如何回应，就点点头拿起杯子往嘴巴灌，却发现自己早喝空了。  
这就很尴尬。只见加加美哈哈笑起来，有贺则绷起脸掩饰。可他早已不是面对对方会冷漠的性格，只好奈不住的又捅了下人胳膊。  
“对了，当初毕业你先走的。我其实后来挺小暮说了，你当初练习叫我名字的时候可是很努力的。”  
“额？！”要不是嘴巴里没有酒，有贺可能就喷了。  
他那张脸立刻凝成一团，扭在一起怪吓人。他盯着前面不去看旁边的人，肩头颤抖。若不是面对吧台没人看，肯定然会吓走一片。  
“你也不用这种脸吧…”好笑的加加美无奈又吃惊，赶紧抓住对方的手，歪头观察呼吸都加重的有贺。  
随后他调节气氛并安抚对方，用另只手拍拍对方脑袋开玩笑，顺便亲了亲被自己攥在手里的指尖，“那么努力，真是谢谢啦。”  
指尖的触感险些把有贺思路烧断。他屏住呼吸却挤不出反驳的话，结果弄得自己脸红红，看得加加美不明所以，“凉，你脸好红…不会这点酒就醉了吧？”  
糟糕的是，还没等有贺想到回答的话，任务传过来的提示就响起，把他们的时间又搅和没了。

17.腹部：回归（一嶋&神北）

一嶋坐在教堂的椅子上，依旧那副表情，似乎根本没什么能令他动摇的。就连进来的人一路踱步到他面前，他也仍把拐杖杵在地上，双手交叠搭于上端，镜片后的视线不冷不热。  
神北完全不会对这人的态度感到胆怯不安，毕竟是自己的弥赛亚，想坦白的话也是很多的。所以他理所当然的绕过桌子，脱下的制服外套被他挂在胳膊上，露出里面搭配马夹的衬衫。  
刚刚神北把迎接他半天的百籁说服，此时这个房间里只剩下他们。百籁哼着歌曲，坚持要给他打扫房间那张床，神北也就随他去了。  
“不要以为你回来，我就会先说好话。”望着面对自己表情反而笑出来的神北，一嶋绷着脸训，根本不像是久别重逢之人该说的。“瞧瞧你带的那批学生，后来都成了什么样子，弄得人头大。”  
“哦？”像是听到了笑话，神北不慌不忙的扬起眉毛，悠哉的靠坐在了桌沿。他顺手将衣服随手放在桌子上，同坐着的老搭档面对面。“可是你搞出来的那堆事，我也很头疼。你不知道我离开的这段时间，收到了多少条关于你在搞的那些事的消息吗？”  
忽然又想起什么，神北打断了想开口的一嶋。“听说你还是黑子呢，”他摸着下巴，一副酝酿品味的谈笑起来。“刚才不该让代理系长的百濑去，而是你该帮我把床收拾了吧？”  
听闻此话，一嶋不知是继续生气还是放弃，哼了声别开脸。随后宛如情绪被他更换一新，顿了下才回头对上目光，“你不在的时候，我可是都打扫的。”  
完全不出意料，神北都能想象到百籁进屋后吃惊的样子。所以他理所当的维持原态，露出感激和满意的深情，把无言的想法统统了然的送给一嶋。  
一嶋面对这人的样子，根本没法再多说。要吼的电话里吼了，要说的电话里也说了，唯一能抱怨一句的刚才也抱怨了。不善于把其他感情使出来的一嶋只好闭着嘴磨磨牙，挑选词汇后干脆不说了。  
他把拐杖往回收起，拉着椅子往前。仍旧绷着那张脸，抬起手伸过去。神北了然的站过去。  
随后这位往日总是让人发寒的男人，此时合上镜片后的眼帘，揽过神北的腰靠近，并将额头靠上腹部。  
在这个唯有他们俩的房间里，一嶋给对方那里落了个吻。  
很短，却很重。  
撒开手的一嶋面不改色，反而像是隐藏那一下漏出的点真情。他装作什么也没发生似的坐回原来的姿势，把被神北衣服稍稍蹭歪的眼镜扶正。  
神北接受了这份迎接，温和的理解了对方的沉默，早已习惯对方那张脸的他根本不会为此抱怨。所以他只是悠然自得的在这短暂的时间里舒了口气，随性的插着兜拿起衣服，转身离开。  
“趁着明日临走前，今晚让那个房间的两张床都别空着了吧。至少你也给我睡四个小时，我都听Doctor Seven说了。”  
顺着脚步声，一嶋盯着神北离开的身影。他自己反而如堵气懊恼的似的抓紧拐杖，闷闷叹了口气。

18.腰：拘束（園&雏森）

他们对峙，他们举枪，他们在对方的准星下都没有曾经搭档是的微笑。一方厌恶，一方痛苦，全都浓缩在架上扳机的拇指上。  
“为何你出现在我眼前还是这样的表情啊，hina。”園稍稍歪过头，就像是他希望换个角度观察眼前的人，好让自己理解对方。  
雏森无法解释清楚，因为他之前已经费尽口舌。如今他只能抿住嘴唇吞了吞口水，试图把最后那点动摇理智的希望给压回肚子中。  
随后子弹射出，身体相撞，彼此纠缠互搏。即使时隔久远，但曾经那份默契与牵绊却仍藕断丝连，他们就像是能预知对方下一秒要做出那种行为似的，巧妙地避开攻击，同时自己的出击也扑了空。  
互不相让，也互不服输。他们抱着曾经同样起步的关系，却挂着五年间衍生的不同感情，如今的敌人，又像是突然被迫相互残杀的孤兽。  
“但是你终于有点样子了。”  
“是因为我知道我们现在的立场，yuki…”雏森悲伤的语气，像是熬过痛苦后，那份看开的样子。“但我眼里你还是yuki，但是——”  
園冲了上来，攻击打断了雏森最后难以阐明的话。这是他们攻击趋势唯一的不同，因为雏森被感情的痛苦所拉扯，而園被内心明确的愤怒所推动。  
有那么瞬间，他们平衡的局面被打破，化作突然倾斜的天枰，优势再一次选择了園。可是雏森不会在同初次重逢似的被击中，因为他相信——  
“但是我现在的弥赛亚，是那个人！”雏森吼出来，稳住身体的腿使劲蹬起，抵抗回去。他嘶吼眼前人的名字，把压制的思念，内疚，惋惜和留恋统统泼了出去。  
被雏森踢倒的園单膝撑地，却抬手打穿了雏森的大腿。雏森虽然平衡被打破，却一把揪住了園的头发提起，一只脚横在了对方跟前，枪口近距离射穿園想要防御而挡住脸的手臂。  
随后两个人在一毫米都不差的距离中，化作静止。保持一个半跪，一个弯腰站立的姿势，镶嵌在一起。園的枪口抵在雏森的腹部，雏森的枪口侧从上方顶住雏森肩膀和脖子之间的血脉。  
園听着上方雏森痛苦的呼吸，却嘲讽的笑着。他知道此时谁都不会开抢，便拉过这人，随口把对贴上腹部。熟悉的制服后，是熟悉的味道。  
“真是回不去了，hina。”  
两声枪响同时奏响，重叠在一起，劈开了他们。  
留下来的是谁？

19.大腿：支配（雲井&加加美）

“做得很好，伊月。”男人露出并不善意却又难以猜测的笑容，昂首端视卷发的青年，唤着名字给予夸赞。  
他从沙发上弯腰，揉了揉眼前橙黄色的卷发，满足的让舌头在上扬的嘴角后滚动着棒棒糖。  
他的侄子对夸奖不为所动，丝毫没有表情。只是如同机械制作的乖巧玩偶，跪在地上，如男人所愿的亲吻自己叔叔的大腿，好似小动物般用手搭在大人的膝盖上依赖顺从。  
雲井莲第一次控制了他的侄子。  
加加美大部分时间都很听他话，但从没有像现在这般过。  
“这才是我想要的，”男人抬起男孩的脸。继承他们血缘的青年，有着雲井最熟悉的特征。只是现在安静得好似陶瓷艺术，对他没有疑问的话不给予一个字的回应。  
男人剥下口里的糖，轻轻碰了碰男孩的唇。对方乖巧的张开嘴，让他把糖放进嘴里。  
男人根本不为侄子不自然的回应感到不适，单纯满意后轻松拍拍那张漂亮的脸，“行了，伊月。醒了吧。”  
加加美的肉体服从命令，精神隐藏起对自身的解释。他躺回床上，变回被雲井控制之前那一秒的样子。  
随后控制解除，加加美如梦初醒的眨眨眼，自以为刚从梦中惊醒般坐起来。他有疑问，但又似乎想不到，理解不理。  
忽然牙被糖块磕到，他便奇怪的从嘴里取出糖。同时他吃惊的意识到房间沙发上还坐着个人，连忙奇怪的追去，“叔叔你什么时候……这糖？”  
雲井眯起眼，化作平日家长的样子，笑盈盈的迎接起床的男孩。刚才对方无言顺从的模样，还有任由他支配而亲吻大腿的姿态，此时统统藏了起来。  
“给你的奖励。”他对加加美说着谎，“我要求你完成的功课不都完成了吗。”  
加加美浑然不知的听完，洋洋得意的咧着嘴。只是他又玩笑似的撅嘴把手里的东西晃了晃，“但哪有趁人睡觉塞糖的啊。”  
“下次不会了，”雲井说得自然。  
可加加美永远不知道他的嘴刚才做了什么。

20.小腿：服从（周&衝吾）

“喂，醒醒。”  
衝吾听着这话，却被打着脸拍醒。周康哉蹲在他身前，把他从身上推开。  
这次的任务又是什么药物所致，衝吾虽然完成了任务，却受到了影响。就在他离开后，残留的药效让他中途失去了意识，具体来说，他觉得自己做了什么奇怪的事。  
“我…”  
康哉懒得回答他，一派腿站起来。“结束了。”  
“虽然我不想多说什么，但是这回还是谢谢你了。”衝吾说出这话时，感觉整个人都像是一直气冲冲的小刺猬，丝毫没呈现出来多少这话种的感激之情。  
其实他的确应该心怀感激，毕竟他并不希望那么亲近的哥哥，却还是看似阴差阳错实则特意插一脚的帮了他解决了一个任务。而且这事周康哉还没戳破，也没那这事要挟衝吾给他点好处，也没把这事传到志仓到耳朵里。  
衝吾内心有一百个不甘心，也有一百个不开心。  
周康哉倒是对弟弟这小性子不为所动，我行我素的找了个姿势站着。此时衣服换回私下的喜好，根本看不出来同医院院长有半毛钱关系。  
“对了，”无视掉了衝吾揉满各种情绪努力说的感谢，周康哉一副才想起来的样子，“现在去吃个饭吧。我想吃烤肉，饿死了。”  
“啊？”衝吾本有着被无视前一句的气，结果又因为这不贴边的话给弄的没冒出来。波动的情绪都给对方弄得更加紊乱，张张嘴最后只能啊了一声。  
想不到自己的哥哥敏锐得捕捉到这失态的一幕，还嘲笑起来，衝吾就更加火大。可介于刚才自己被药物弄的失态，还被对方照顾，他就反而说不出狠话。  
努力保持理智文雅的姿态，衝吾暗暗不甘心的咬咬牙，仰起头满脸嫌弃，“不了，我还要回去向志仓先生报告——”  
“喂。”根本不喜欢被拒绝，康哉二话不说过去一把扣住了转头就要走的衝吾，蛮力的把对方卡在腋下。“你不用这么着急吧？时间也没那么紧。”  
“放开我——？！”衝吾挣扎着，死命从对方手臂里脱离出来。他脸都被无奈和不满憋红，发型也因为刚才那一下而凌乱。加上他不知道话该从哪开头，只好边拿手整理着头发，边干干喘口粗气。  
“我三个小时前就订好位了，新开的韩国烤肉店。”瞧见衝吾被自己折腾的手忙脚乱的样子，康哉毫无罪恶感，自顾自的开口。只是这次他不是继续逗对方，反而夹杂了不同的感情，“你不去，两个位置就空一个了。”  
衝吾是聪明的人，仅仅只是从刚才的状态里捕捉到一个词，他也能同那个不同的口吻里立刻分析出来这话中藏着的故事。  
他见证了那件事，而他对这话秒速的理解连他自己都吃惊。他不想承认自己对周康哉有关注，有在意，有好奇。当初被比下去后，他就耿耿于怀。可这其中还包含另一个感觉，那就是周康哉同那个人经历的最后依旧影响着他的思想和心。  
衝吾并不喜欢这样，也不想表现。因此他冷漠得抱着胳膊，一副好似被对方强行干涉工作，并且无法按照自己想法行动的模样，硬是露出来不耐烦。  
“就吃一个小时，”他最后说。  
本向甩头先走，谁知他根本不知道是哪家店，只好站在那里看着周康哉得逞的表情。对方仍然是看着就会让一般人生气的笑容，却又透夹杂更多情绪，弄得衝吾自己看着都产生了说不明的心情。  
干脆伸出手，“地址。”  
“坐我车去，还告诉你什么。”康哉好笑的哼了声。那些浮现在脸上的众多情绪中，此刻逐渐过滤出单一明确的一种，却也不是先前对待衝吾时会展露的。  
之间他走过去，满足的拍了下衝吾的胳膊，随后转身去找车。  
衝吾发现，自己无法拒绝。完了，肯定自己被这个人弄乱了步调，所以才会这样奇怪。  
“我要吃冷面，”他跟在后面，使劲开导自己的话题。  
回过头的康哉露出难以置信的样子，如同看怪物似的夸张。“啊？你疯了吧？弟弟啊，作为兄长我奉劝你一句。去烤肉店吃冷面，肯定会把脑子吃坏的。”  
“闭嘴，歪理。”  
“还有烤肉只吃一个小时，你计算一下烤肉的时间，也知道是傻子说的话。你是笨蛋吗？”  
“吵死了！”  
其实衝吾不知道他需要感激的还有另一件事，那便是他被药效影响时，毫无意识的硬爬上扶住他的周康哉。随后好比依存贴近的兽类，完全没有自我的亲吻蹭去康哉的小腿。  
周康哉没说出来，否则衝吾肯定会大受打击。那是他第一次发现衝吾从未有过的一面，说不上讨厌，就是觉得可怜。自己认为自己还是靠近一下这个名义上的弟弟，亲自了解下为好。  
否则…他只能一个人去吃烤肉。只有一个人。

21.脚背：隶属（穗波&及川）

“来到这里，大家便是一家人。如今以你的能力，守护就交给你了。”银发的神灵柔和的讲到，眼里没有一片污渍存在。  
新晋升为队长的及川单膝跪在他的神跟前，一素白衣，满心虔诚。抬头恰逢望见自己的神所露出的目光，那份神圣的身姿仿佛在发光，及川便再也无法移开视线。  
“我一定会保护好御神体大人，为信仰而奉献全部。”  
穗波听着对方的话，望着比自己要年轻许多的面孔，不禁抬手用水袖遮嘴，笑了出来。随后他另只手揽过白袖，探出纤细的手弯腰伸向及川的脸。  
“起来吧。”  
谁知及川却格外吃惊，睁大眼避开了手后匆匆起身，但仍然毕恭毕敬的弯腰低头，呈现鞠躬的样子后退。“怎么可以…随便碰触您。”  
穗波稍显吃惊，却又很快习惯了这养的场景，便平静的收回手。他露出附和地位该有的气质，不多靠近，以此语重心长发问，“但我希望可以碰触你，及川你说这该如何是好？”  
及川受宠若惊的对上目光，没法避开，毕竟他不希望在信任自己的神眼前露出慌乱的模样。于是他绷着脸用尽一切方法思考了穗波的话，随后谨慎小心的走上前，如同身兼重担。  
最后他强压住翻滚的心情，保持镇定的跪下，忠诚的低下头。  
“那便让我用这样的方式碰触您吧。”  
他鞠躬低额，亲吻了自己神的脚面。  
今次这样短暂的几秒，也像是用尽了他一切力量。心情潜伏的愉悦和激动带来了前所未有的盈溢感，充实在他胸口，引起从未有过的精疲力竭。  
这似乎突破了他坚持的底线，觉得自己越界。较小年轻的信者起身望着一时无言的神，深深鞠躬后匆忙离去。这大概这是他第一次不知礼数的擅自退下，却没被拦住。  
穗波站在原地，纯白的帘下，仅剩他洁白的身影。银白的发丝后，那张白皙的脸颊上却浮出片红。似乎令他从神回到了人。

22.脚尖：崇拜（桧贺山&大场）

“喂，没事吧。下次小心点。”桧贺山把大场扶到椅子上，对方脸上和身上都有周康哉踢打和推搡撞到的痕迹。  
“对不起，”大场老老实实道歉，也为了不添更多麻烦而翻出来医药箱，自己开始给擦破的地方消毒。  
长着张可爱的脸，却因为酒精的刺激而扭曲。可不管如何看，大场看起来还是如同毛茸茸的小狗似的。  
不过桧贺山才不是因为对方可爱才留在身边的，又不是拿来欣赏的。而他喜欢大场的地方，也是他可以利用的地方。  
所以白衣的男人扫过一旁桌子上对方的旧杂志和报纸，回忆眼前人曾经坚定却太过天真的表情。脑子一转，演出语重心长的样子，说着单纯试探的话，“和我一起很危险，你也明白。如果想离开的话，就上好药后。”  
大场愣了下，展露出如同害怕抛弃的失魂神色，慌了神。他放下棉签，立刻抓住旁侧椅子上的桧贺山，却因之前脚踝扭伤而跪到地上。“我要跟着您！我决定跟随您开始，就没后悔过。”  
“真的？”桧贺山明知故问。本来他柔和的表情也不多，稍有反问的语调放软些，就让大场陷了进去。  
“是的，”望着那双眼，大场回应深情真切。他抬起桧贺山翘着腿的那只脚，低头用嘴碰了碰鞋尖。“请让我祝您一臂之力，让我学习，见证。”  
桧贺山在对方抬起头之前收起挑起的嘴角，让其化成柔和的弧度。随后他放下腿把大场扶了起来，转化出往日的神态，默认了对方的请求。  
他抬手拿拇指擦过大场的嘴唇，随后拍了拍青年的肩膀，开始准备下一步吧。”  
“是！”


End file.
